The Collectors Revenge
by CloveTonksHatter
Summary: The avengers go to visit the collecter but this triggers a chain of events sending there lives around them crashing down. Natasha finds herself holding on for life as the collector and a surprise visitor aims to get his revenge. First fanfiction don't be too harsh :) A Clintasha fic
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fan fiction please don't be too hard on me! :) I don't own Avengers or the characters only the plot**

Black Widows POV

I grumbled as someone shook my shoulder hard making me stir in my sleep. My head swarmed and I felt a little ill.  
>"Five more minutes," I muttered turning onto my side away from the person.<br>"Natasha you need to get up Fury wants us all," I heard Clint say softly from beside me and I opened my eyes in a flash.  
>"What does he want this time?" I asked slowly sitting up.<br>"It's something about the collector," he said and groaned.  
>"Does no one get the picture. I hate that guy why do we have to go visit him?" I almost shouted in frustration.<br>"Natasha I know you hate him and I know you hate this day of the year but you must come with us we need you," he said and I glared at him murderously.  
>He made his eyes wide like puppy eyes and pretended to look sad. I hit him playfully and he grinned at me. The only people who knew we could be like this was the rest of the Avengers but most people thought I was a cold hearted bitch and Clint was the one who had to look after me.<br>We both had a very close connection to each other as our past had brought us together. Suddenly I remembered what day it was and my face dropped again. Clint pulled me close into a hug and I could feel tears welling up in my eyes though even if i wanted to I would never cry.  
>"Tasha they need us now," he told me softly and I nodded slowly.<br>Clambering out of bed I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out my suit.  
>"Turn around!" I called to Clint and I heard him shuffle round.<br>Quickly I pulled my christmasy pyjama top and bottoms then pulled my suit over the top.  
>"Clint zip me up will you?" I asked and I heard his footsteps come closer to me.<br>I smiled as I felt his hands on my back then he zipped up my black outfit. I grabbed my belt from the side and quickly strapped it on.  
>"How do I look?" I asked sticking my tongue out and crossing my eyes.<br>"As beautiful as ever," he commented grabbing me and spinning me round.  
>"Liar," I smiled then walked out the door him following.<br>He was dressed in his usual purple clothes and his bow with arrows were already slung over his shoulder.  
>"Damn it I forgot my guns!" I shouted before Clint held them up in front of my face.<br>"Thank you!" I laughed as i took them and fastened them to my suit.  
>"Anytime," he said earnestly.<br>I smiled at him but I felt really uneasy like something bad was about to happen. Quickly we rushed to the bridge and through the door. Everyone else was already there and they all turned to face us. Steve was almost in stitches looking at me and that's when I realised I had forgot to do my hair.  
>Pulling out the bobble that was holding it up I then quickly combed through it with my fingers then fluffed it up.<br>"Over sleep again agent Romanoff?" Fury asked raising his eyebrow and I blushed.  
>Tony was grinning from ear to ear at my expression and I wanted nothing more than to go hit him.<br>"Now that we are all here I would like to tell you why I called you here. The collector has hold of many powerful artefacts including an infinity stones," Fury said standing in front of the board where suddenly there was an image of something red.  
>"The aether," I heard Thor mutter.<br>"What's the aether?" I asked puzzled.  
>"It's an infinity gem but the only one to be in a liquid form. It latches its self to that person and eventually kills them," Thor said and that's when I remembered about Jane.<br>"You must go check on the Collector because I fear he is planning something but I doubt he's alone," Fury said turning to Thor.  
>"You must be mad Fury. I saw him die I lost him!" Thor said before storming out of the door.<br>Quickly I rushed after him ignoring everyone's protests. I had to run fast as Thor took the biggest steps ever.  
>"Thor are you okay?" I asked softly.<br>He stopped short in his tracks and looked down at me with tiered eyes. Quickly he walked round me and carried on down the corridor.  
>"Thor wait!" I said running after him.<br>"Go away child," he spoke to me in a harsh way.  
>"Thor I'm worried about you are you okay?" I asked my voice getting worried.<br>Thor wouldn't normally speak to me like this he was normal on my side.  
>"How could you be worried about anyone Black Widow? You don't care about anyone because your just a cold hearted bitch!" He shouted at me.<br>I stopped still his words ringing in my ears. My heart pounded loudly as he turned round to face me.  
>"Natasha I'm sorry," he said his voice now tiered.<br>I was like a rabbit caught in headlights as he took a step towards me.  
>"Natasha I didn't mean it I just lost it I'm sorry," he said but he was too late.<br>I ran down the corridors sprinting round people until I reached my room.  
>Tears welled in my eyes but I wasn't going to let them fall. Not after I had held everything in for so long. Locking my room I walked straight into my bathroom and took out a shard of glass from my bath bag.<br>No one knew how insecure I was on the inside. My life had been a living hell so I had turned everyone else's into one. All that mattered in my past was the money. That was until I met Clint and he brought me to S.H.I.E.L.D. I pulled back my sleeves revealing the ruined pale skin beneath them. It had been a while since I lost it like this.  
>Quickly I brought the glass swiftly across my arm digging into the skin as I whimpered softly in pain. The thinnest trail of blood leaked out and I smiled softly. My only release. Again and again I brought it down until my wrist had several cuts going across it.<br>Suddenly someone banged against the door and I swore quietly.  
>"What do you want?" I shouted as I turned on the tap to run it over my arm.<br>"Natasha were about to leave are you okay?" I heard Steve's voice from the other side of the door.  
>"I'm fine ill be two minutes," I shouted.<br>Quickly I turned off the tap then dried down my arm. I applied some cream before finally putting on a quick bandage.  
>Rolling my sleeve down over it I opened the door only to find myself face to face with Steve.<br>"Damn you!" I shouted and he laughed.  
>"You ready to go?" He asked and I nodded.<br>We walked down the corridor in a comfortable silence as memory's swirled around my head. As soon as we reached the ship I walked over to sit next to Clint. Thor stared as me apologetically but I ignored him. Clint noticing the tension nudged me but I shook my head.  
>I leaned my head down to rest on Clint's shoulder and felt my eyes close softly before falling into a nightmare filled sleep...<p>

**So this is my first fanfiction please read and review. It will be a story on the collector mainly focused around the black widow and Hawkeye but all characters will be here! This will be a Clintasha fanfic but will be one sided Loki and Natasha :) xx**  
><strong>Clove Tonks Hatter<strong>


	2. Loki's Return

**So this is the second chapter hope you enjoy it :)**

Black Widow POV

The hall was musty and had a damp smell to it. We had taken two hours to reach the Collectors home and we were now ready to enter it. There was a huge metal door at the end of the corridor leading to his hom. As we reached it Thor reached out and knocked loudly against it.  
>The moment his hand hit the door it swung open with a little creak and I shivered. Looking round I had to hold back a gasp. Nothing in the room was similar and I had never seen anything like it. There were diffrent jars and shelves around the room holding ancient, out of this world things.<br>In the one closest to us I could see a sort of plant with weird shapes on the end. Iron man turned round to face us all and I could see some sort of emotion on his face.  
>"Right were going to split up but be very careful. Half of this stuff is very dangerous and could kill us in moments. Were just checking that everything is okay and that the aether is okay. Try and find the collector if possible," he told us and then I realised what it was.<br>Iron man was afraid and uncomfertable about this place. This shocked me a little. Tony wasn't afraid of many things. He had fell through space for gods sake. I felt some fear go through me but I shook it off. Never feel fear my old teacher had told me. However he had ended up trying to kill me.  
>We all nodded and walked off. I took the first left while everyone else took a diffrent one. As I walked down I was mystified by all the items that surounded me. Suddnely I felt my body go rigid then I turned and faced an item.<br>It was on a stand on the shelf and the longer I stared at it the more I could feel it pulling me in almost begging me to touch it. It was a beautiful silver tiara that twisted round it. Without realising I reached out my hand and just as I heard a person shout no from behind me my hands hit the tiara and my world exploded into light.

_"Get up Natalia!" Bruce shouted at me from above me. _  
><em>I groaned in pain as I lifted myself up off the floor my head bleeding a little into my hand. <em>  
><em>"You okay little bat?" James asked walking through the door. <em>  
><em>I smiled at him softly a little giggle escaping my lips. As James heard me laugh he turned round to face me his face paling. Bruce grabbed me by my hair and pulled it back painfully so I was looking straight at him. He was breathing heavily and I knew by the look on James face that I was in trouble. My eyes widened in fear and the pain on my hair was too much that I let a year trail down my cheek. <em>  
><em>James turned his head away as Bruce threw me to the floor painfully and I yelped out in pain.<em>  
><em>"That's the first lesson we teach you here!" He screamed kicking me in the stomach. <em>  
><em>I gasped in pain as I was winded and black dots danced in my eyes. <em>  
><em>"You can not feel anything or any emotion!" <em>  
><em>He beat me for hours not caring where the time went. As soon as he was gone, probably to get Ivan, James rushed to my side and lifted me onto his knee. I looked into his eyes shivering as coldness crept over me. <em>  
><em>"You don't deserve this Nat. Your only six. I wish that woman knew better judgment when she gave you to Ivan. I promise I will get you out of here," he said kissing my forehead. <em>  
><em>The vision blurred and now I was standing over a small grave underneath an oak tree my face emotionless. <em>  
><em>Suddenly I fell to my knees as I realised what it was my tearless sons echoing out. That's when I realised why I couldn't get attached to anyone no matter what. <em>  
><em>Suddenly I was kneeling before Ivan my head bowed knees apart. <em>  
><em>"I have another job for you my young widow. I have not paid another man and he has requested me give you to him for certain reasons that I'm sure you understand by now. You will do what he asks or else. Okay?" He asked circling me but I kept my head lowered unmoving. <em>  
><em>"Understand?" He shouted at me kicking me over. <em>  
><em>I nodded and he grabbed my face between his hands. He looked straight into my sea blue eyes with his icy blue ones.<em>  
><em>"I understand that you have been sneaking out to visit a certain grave," he said walking over to the door. <em>  
><em>My heart started pounding louder as I realised what he was about to do. <em>  
><em>"Pull up your shirt," he said his voice low and I pulled it up until just below my chest. <em>  
><em>"Further," he instructed and I pulled it off. <em>  
><em>The first lash hit across my back cutting into it like a knife but I just kept my eyes trained on the floor.<em>  
><em>"We killed him so you could focus more Natalia!" <em>  
><em>Another three hit my back and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from crying out. <em>  
><em>"His death is in your hands! No one else's! So maybe you should work a little harder for me you bitch!" He screamed at me and then resumed whipping my back until I fell into unconsciousness...<em>

"Wake up!" Someone shouted from above me and I stirred to find myself attached to a table. I tried to move but the stars held me down tightly round the wrists, stomach, ankles and neck. A man stood above me his face half hidden in the shadows but I could see his icy white hair standing on top of his head. He held a small knife in his hands and was twirling it around in his hand.  
>"Who the hell are you?" I asked icily.<br>"People call me many names which would you prefer?" he asked raising his eyebrow.  
>I glared at him.<br>"Your real name," I said my voice shaking a little.  
>"That would be Taneleer Tivan," he said stepping forward.<br>"The collector," I breathed slightly.  
>Suddenly someone walked forward from the shadows and I gasped in shock. He stood still like a statue and a golden staff was held in his hand.<br>"Loki?" I questioned.  
>He grinned and took the knife from the collector.<br>"Hello my little widow. Missed me?" he asked tracing the knife down my face.  
>I glared at him and he suddenly ripped my cheek open. Closing my face as the pain hit I tried to hold back a scream. He laughed at my discomfort and I snarled at him.<br>"What do you want Loki?" I gasped out.  
>"I want revenge. On my brother. On the avengers. On you," he said stroking my face.<br>I went to bite him but I couldn't reach him. His face became furious and he slapped me hard. Once again I swore in Russian and he laughed.  
>"You shouldn't use that sort of language little Natalia. That tongue of yours is going to get you in trouble one day," he said tuting.<br>Suddenly a door flew open and I almost screamed as I saw Clint run through the door. His eyes widened as he saw me and Loki so close.  
>"Clint get out!" I shouted at him but he just glared at Loki.<br>Loki had a huge smile on his face as he raised his sceptre towards Clint. He tapped him on the chest and Clint's veins flashed blue. Suddenly his eyes became completely black and then became back to normal.  
>"Clint?" I asked my voice shaking a little.<br>He didn't reply just stood there watching me with blank eyes.  
>"You're a monster Loki you vile creature!" I screamed at him pulling on the restraints.<br>He grinned at my response and I almost screamed in frustration.  
>"If you don't think that he's under my control I can prove it if you want," he said laughing, "Agent Barton shoot her."<br>A gun shot filled the air and I cried out quietly as it buried itself into my shoulder. Loki laughed loudly and I started to shout out now just in plain English. Shouting any of the avengers to help me.  
>Suddenly Loki tapped Clint's chest bringing him back and the blackness filtered out of his eyes. As he saw me he widened his eyes as he saw the blood draining from by shoulder. Loki placed the knife on my stomach digging it in a little.<br>"If you move she dies!" Loki shouted as he dug it in more. He ripped open a gash across my stomach and I swore loudly in Russian. I wasn't expecting it. Suddenly he grabbed two needles from the side of the table and slowly put the knife down.  
>One of the needles were empty while the other had a deep blue liquid was in it. Suddenly he plunged the empty one into my stomach and I bit my lip. He took some of my blood and I looked in confusion. As he took it out he stabbed the blue liquid into me and I watched as it entered my blood stream. I could feel my body going cold and numb as the straps around me got unattached.<br>Suddenly he tapped Clint again and I almost screamed in frustration.  
>"Please Clint!" I screamed at him pulling against my restraints.<br>"Both of you leave," Loki instructed them and they both ran down the corridor.  
>"Have a nice few days Natalia," he said before vanishing.<br>I stumbled to my feet attempting to run after him but I fell to the floor weakly. Slowly I crawled down the corridor looking for anyone. No one came into sight though. Realising that I wasn't going to get anywhere crawling at this speed. Carefully I got onto my feet and jogged down the corridor. Suddenly I saw them all down the corridor arguing loudly.  
>"Tony please," I whispered before collapsing to the floor.<br>I landed with a thump and there heads whipped towards me.  
>"Agent Romanoff!" Thor shouted running towards me.<br>The rest followed him and Tony picked me up.  
>"We need to get her back to the ship!" he shouted to the others and they nodded.<br>"Did you find the Aether?" I asked my voice barely above a whisper.  
>"Yes its safe," Steve muttered to me.<br>"Thor. It was Loki. He's taken Agent Barton. He's hypnotised him again. We need to find him," I said in short breaths.  
>"I promise we will but you need to rest," he said bowing his head slightly at me.<br>"No we need, we need to find him now!" I said trying to struggle but failing.  
>My world was going dark but I couldn't let it take over knowing Clint was out there with Loki.<br>"Natasha just hold on were going to get you to a hospital," Tony said but it was too late.  
>I was slipping deeper into unconsciousness and that's when my world went black...<p>

**So this story is yes eventually going to be a Clintasha story. But in this I wanted to show that perhaps Natasha has a soft and vulnerable side but just hides it away because of what happened to her as a child. There will definitely be more flashbacks for her as I love them and I'm contemplating writing a whole story on it. So please R&R :)**


	3. Natasha's Vunerability

**I don't own the Avenger's only the plot and my own OC's.**

Bruce Banner POV

I watched as Natasha's body was rasing slowly with each breath she took but I could tell she was struggling. We had taken tests earlier when she had been concious though Clint's kidnapping was worrying her more. Her breaths were ragged and uneven.  
>The Avengers were falling apart. Clint had been missing for three days now and she had almost been unconciouss for all that time. Thor had gone back to Asguard to check on the Tesseract and Pepper had found out she was pregnant so Tony was away half the time looking after her.<br>Suddenly a few groans escaped Natasha and her eyes fluttered open. She looked around then attempted to get up. Rushing over to her I carefully pushed her back down.  
>"Bruce can I go I need to find him and my bullet wound is almost fixed," she said almost jumping out of the bed.<br>"Natasha I know your bullet hole is almost fixed but something is stopping your stomach from healing properly. I'm going to have a look at your results see if its found anything," I said going towards the door.  
>One of the other doctors passed me a clipboard and I scaned over it quickly. As I read I felt the blood drain from my face and I couldn't believe it.<br>"Dr Banner is something wrong?" She asked looking at me from the bed.  
>"Natasha call me Bruce. I can't believe I'm saying this but you're not going to get better," I said almost whispering it.<br>"What do you mean?" she asked and I watched her heart race increase.  
>"Whatever Loki injected you with is freezing you from the inside. Eventually it will be too much for you to handle and you will die. I'm so sorry."<br>She looked at me in shock before slumping back into the chair and closing her eyes. This side of Natasha I had never seen. She looked almost vunerable and noticably scared.  
>"How long do I have?" She asked her voice dull.<br>"Two weeks at the most. Probably less," I said and I noticed her eyes light up a little.  
>I could see her trying to work something out.<br>"I can go looking for Clint then. I have enough time to at least look for him," she whispered starting to pull the tubes out that were keeping her alive.  
>"Natasha when Thor gets back he could take you to Asguard. Get you help," I started but she cut me off.<br>"Not Thor. I'm going to find Agent Barton Bruce," she said going towards the door.  
>"Natasha wait," I said and she turned around to face me.<br>Carefully I took a few steps towards her then wrapped my arms around her in a hug. She stiffened and just as I was about to move away she gave me a quick hug back.  
>"Dont tell anyone about the illness Bruce. Please," She whispered to mee back up towards the door.<br>"I wont. Natasha?" I said, "Be safe."  
>She nodded then turned and ran out the door. I watched until she dissapeared out my sight.<p>

I slumped into a chair as Natasha disappeared round the corner. My head spun with thoughts of Natasha though all I could think of mostly was the vulnerable small girl I had just seen. Suddenly an alarm sounded, surrounding my room with a blazing noise. Covering my ears in shock I ran out the room and down the corridor towards the main area.  
>As I sprinted in the first thing I saw was Tony, Maria, Fury and Steve arguing. Then I noticed the CCTV cameras showing a dark red hair person escaping on a craft. The room was in panic with people rushing around everywhere.<br>"What the hell's going on in here?" I shouted at the top of my voice and all four of them turned to face me.  
>"A ship has been taken but also we have seen a ship in the distance and it looks like it's one of Loki's," Tony said shooting a glare at Fury.<br>"Natasha," I muttered under my breath.  
>"Why what's wrong with Natasha?" Steve asked looking at me.<br>Damn his super hearing. Sometimes his super human qualities got annoying.  
>"Erm nothing just if it is Loki then were going to go and retrieve her from the hospital," I said trying to think of the best excuse that I could.<br>Steve stepped forward his face turning into a frown, "Banner where is Agent Romanoff?"  
>"She escaped. My guess is she went to find Barton on that stolen ship," I said giving in.<br>Tony's face became panicked and he turned to one of the computers behind him.  
>"Move," he said to the man sitting on the chair and the small rat faced man turned then ran.<br>Tony's fingers whizzed across the computer until be got the camera up of the ship Natasha had stolen. Her face was scrunched up and I saw her hand wavering over her stomach. The effects must have been working faster than I had expected.  
>"Agent Romanoff come back now!" Fury shouted at her and her eyes widened in shock.<br>Quickly she put up her walls blocking us all out from her emotion leaving her stony face.  
>"I can't do that sir," she replied trying to make her voice steady.<br>"Natasha come back please one of Loki's ships are coming for us but they will attack you first because you're in a shields ship," Steve said leaning forward so she could see him.  
>"I can't I owe Agent Barton," she said before we heard a bang.<br>Her ship wobbled and I saw a look of panic come over her face. There was another bang and she jolted forward hitting her head on the control panel. Her eyes became dazed and then there was a final bang and then screen came flying in cutting her face and arms.  
>"My engines been blasted off. I'm going down!" She screamed as the ship started flying down in circles.<br>"Natasha get to a parachute!" I screamed at her.  
>She went to undo her belt but it was stuck.<br>"Come on, come on," she begged it but it was too late.  
>The ship crashed and greyness filled the screen. Steve looked horrified while Tony slumped back in his chair. I could feel myself shaking as Loki's ship came closer to ours and they all looked up at me in panic.<br>"Bruce calm down," Fury told me but it didn't help.  
>I smashed through the doors trying to escape to anywhere where I wasn't surrounded by people. As soon as I was below the main floor I let my anger take over and I came out as the hulk.<br>This was for Natasha.

Steve's POV

My head was filled with memories of Natasha. The time when I had once caught her and Clint play fighting. She had actually looked happy her walls had come crashing down with him. I suppose it was because they had been through so much together that she actually cared for him.  
>I saw Bruce shaking out the corner of my eye and I could see Fury starting to panic.<br>"Bruce calm down!" Fury said but it was too late.  
>He burst out the doors and ran out of sight. I watched him walk before turning to Fury.<br>"Permission to go find Agent Romanoff," I asked Fury and he looked at me strangely.  
>"Granted but if you find Agent Barton, Loki or the collector you bring them in instead," he said and I nodded.<br>I ran towards the ships landing bay passing screaming people. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I spotted a child hiding behind a door looking terrified. Her hair was covering half her face and her eyes remained on me as I walked towards her.  
>"Where's your mummy?" I asked her and she looked at me with tear stained eyes.<br>"She went to help but I don't know where she is," she muttered.  
>"Okay," I said to her.<br>I couldn't just leave her here not with Loki, the Hulk and whatever else was running around this ship.  
>"You're going to come with me I promise I won't let anyone hurt you," I said picking her up.<br>She nodded then tucked her head into my shoulder. I ran as fast as possible towards my room picked up my shield and then ran back out again. The little girl was drifting to sleep on my shoulder and I smiled a little. As we ran towards the landing base all I could think of was how much pain Natasha could be in.  
>Once we got to the landing base I looked around and smiled. There was a ship already running but abandoned and I jumped into it starting it up and then flew out the front of S.H.I.E.L.D's ship.<br>I had placed the little girl on the co-pilots seat and she was looking around intrigued.  
>"What's your name?" I asked her and she jumped in shock.<br>"My names Elizaveta but most people call me Veta," she said.  
>Her eyes were light grey and reminded me of Peggy even though she had long brown hair instead of short brown hair.<br>"That's a very pretty name," I said smiling at her.  
>"Thank you," she said and I noticed a tiny accent I could quite get what it was.<br>"How old are you?" I asked and she smiled proudly.  
>"I'm almost five," she said.<br>"Wow your very big," I said laughing.  
>She giggled too.<br>"Where are we going?" She asked looking out the window and as I looked too I noticed we were getting close to the fire.  
>"Were looking for a very close friend of see that fire? Well she was in a plane but got shot down causing that fire so its our job to look for her. Do you think you can do that?" I asked her and she nodded.<br>I dove towards the site where I could see the remainders of Natasha's plane. Pieces smoked and pieces were on fire, smoke going up into the air.  
>Frantically I searched the ground but I couldn't see her. Slowly I landed the ship on the floor and rushed out. Smoke curled around me and I ran around calling out her name. Veta grabbed my hand and I smiled down on her comfortingly.<br>"Isn't that someone?" She asked pointing in front of us.  
>Quickly I looked to where she was pointing and looked around. Suddenly I saw a small figure curled on the floor.<br>Picking up Veta I sprinted towards the person until I reached it. Looking down I saw Natasha's bloodied face staring back at me. Dropping to my knees I bundled her top half into my arms and looked down on her. Her mouth was dribbling blood and cuts as well as bruises covered her.  
>"Natasha wake up please wake up," I muttered lifting her hand.<br>"Is she going to be okay?" Veta asked kneeling down beside me her face horror struck.  
>"I don't know," I said honestly and I put my spare hand around her.<br>I felt warm liquid on my hand and looked to find blood on it. Turning her wrists around I gasped as I saw blood draining from them. Slits were all the way up the inside of her arms. My body went numb as I realised what she was doing. Why she always wore long sleeves and why when I went to get her out of her room I saw blood on her arms.  
>Natasha cut herself. We had never realised in the year the Avengers had known each other. Most of the time we forgot about her when we had boys nights and when we just went out in general. Often Pepper mentioned how we left her out but we had all shook it off.<br>That's why she didn't see Loki's ship. She was damaging herself.  
>"Oh Natasha," I whispered to her picking up her legs into my arms.<br>I stood up with her in my arms then turned towards my ship only to be met with an arrow to the head. Veta screamed and hid behind me and I tried to move so she was completly hidden. I was so stupid bringing her with me thinking she was going to be safer here than on the ship. Clint glared at me from the end of the bow and I took a step back.  
>"Clint stop this. Natasha's hurt can't you see that?" I asked.<br>He blinked at me a few seconds before going to kick me in the head. Ducking I placed Natasha on the ground next to Veta before turning back towards Clint. I went to punch him and he blocked. Raising my leg I kicked his bow out of his hands and it clattered to the floor a few feet away from us. As I rolled to avoid a kick I grabbed a wooden pole and then my shield from on my back.  
>We fought for what seemed like forever. We fell into a pattern until I managed to hit him hard over the head with my shield and he crumpled to the floor. Suddenly I heard Veta scream from behind me and I turned to see her being held by one of the frost giants of Giants of Jotunheim. Natasha was being held up by the neck by the collector while two frost giants stood behind him.<br>"Give them both to me," I said stepping forward. The collector laughed and it echoed round us.  
>"No Captain America. Were taking them both and even if you have enough time to save one the other will be dead or gone in seconds," he said bringing up a knife to Natasha's neck and tracing it along it, "Not that this one has much more longer anyway."<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"Oh has little Natalia not told you?" He asked.<br>"Who's Natalia? Her names Natasha!" I shouted at him confused.  
>"Se really hasn't told you anything has she?" He laughed loudly.<br>Natasha's eyes started fluttering and she opened her eyes to face me. She looked around and saw Veta being held. She feebly attempted to elbow him but it just caused him to cut her arm.  
>"So are you going to attempt to save one of them or just let them both come to me?" He asked stroking Natasha's hair, "or are you not the person everyone thought you were? Are you just going to let an innocent child die and break away the murdering lying girl who has done nothing good in her life?"<br>He threw Natasha to the ground and she coughed into the ground.  
>I heard Clint stirring from behind me and I didn't know if he would be on my side or not.<br>Natasha flicked her eyes towards Veta and I knew what she was meaning. She was telling me to save Veta not her. Suddenly an arrow shot past my head and hit the ice monster holding Veta. Running towards her I grabbed her off the ground then started back towards my shield. Hear Natasha scream I felt panic o through me. Natasha never screamed. I turned to see her slowly be dragged on to a ship while the Collector dug a knife into her throat.  
>"Nat!" Clint said sprinting towards the ship but it was too late.<br>Natasha was gone. Veta started sobbing into my shoulder as Clint collapsed to the ground. We had all destroyed Natasha in our own way.

**So this is the new chapter. I wanted one of the Avengers to find out about Natasha's different problems in there own ways. So please R&R and in my last chapter I mentioned doing a story on Natasha's childhood so review on that idea please  
>~CloveHermioneHatter<strong>


	4. SHIELD's Ship and Clints return

**I only own the character Veta and her mum.**

Clint's POV

I had been a part of this. One of the ones that had been a part of Natasha's kidnapping and possible murder. Steve carried the now asleep child into the ship. Natasha. She had risked her life for me on countless occasions and the two times she's needed me I had been on the opposite side.  
>"Where are you?" I whispered looking up at the sky.<br>"We need to get out of here Barton," Steve said his voice heavy.  
>Slowly I walked back to the ship and got on. The girl was asleep in the co-pilots seat and Steve sat waiting to take off. As the ship took of Steve looked back at me.<br>"It's not your fault you know," he said.  
>"It's sure feels like it is. Every time that I'm under Loki's influence I hurt her someway. Even when I'm not under his influence I'm hurting her. What did I do to her this time?" I asked my heart heavy as I waited for the answer.<br>"You want the truth?" Steve asked sighing looking at me and I nodded, "I'm not gonna lie to you Clint. You shot her. And you were also the reason she was out in that ship. She was looking for you Clint. She said she owed you."  
>I felt my stomach twist into a not and I heard the child moan in her sleep.<br>"Who's the kid?" I asked Steve and I saw a smile appear on his face.  
>"She's called Elizaveta or Veta for short. She was on her own on shields ship her mum had gone to help and Loki was attacking I couldn't just leave her there," Steve said and as Veta heard her name she blinked her eyes then sat up.<br>"Are we almost there?" Veta asked. "Nearly," I said coming over.  
>"Who are you?" She asked looking up at me with big eyes.<br>"I'm Clint I'm Steve's friend," I said and she giggled.  
>"Me wanna be carried!" She shouted and I laughed as as I picked her up. S.H.I.E.L.D's ship came into view and I took an intake of breath.<br>Smoke curled into the sky from the east side and half the windows were smashed. Veta whimpered and I rubbed her back soothingly.  
>"Do you think my mummy's okay?" She asked her voice wobbling.<br>Me and Steve looked at each other but didn't answer. Softly we landed the ship in the landing bay. The ship was in a deathly silence and I held Veta closer to me.  
>"Something's not right Steve said holding his shield at the ready.<br>We ran through the hall ways with me clutching Veta in one hand and a gun in another. Eventually we reached the main deck and looked around. Our mouths opened in shock as we saw a line at least three quarters of the ship long covered in corpses covered in white sheets. Tony was sat to the side half his suit destroyed and he was nursing a bleeding arm. Thor stood with his hammer in hand and blood running down his chin from his lip. His eyes were hard and cold as he looked around the ship. Maria was just covering up the legs of a body when Veta shouted out, "mummy!"  
>She squirmed out of my arms and I placed her on the floor as she ran towards the person Maria was just covering. I ran after her and that's when she launched herself at the body.<br>"Mummy please wake up please I love you," Veta said shaking her shoulders.  
>Steve grabbed Veta and she struggled and screamed out in Steve's arms.<br>"Veta I'm sorry," Steve said but all she did was sob into his arms.  
>Steve walked away carrying the screaming Veta and I walked over to Tony. As he saw me walking towards him he held up is left hand up blue energy burning at the end.<br>"Tony I'm back I'm sorry," I said lowering my head.  
>Suddenly his hand connected with my face. I stepped back in shock and Tony glared at me.<br>"Bruce is unconscious! Over eighty people are dead! Natasha's been kidnapped and Loki as well as the collector is at large! You couldn't have just stuck to the plan Clint!" he shouted.  
>"I'm sorry but if I'd have stuck to the plan Natasha would have been dead by now!" I shouted back.<br>"But would Natasha have wanted her to die or eighty people!" Thor shouted at me.  
>Everyone was watching us by now and I looked at Thor in anger.<br>"I don't care Natasha's one of us too! I had to help her you lot would have done the same at least she was alive last time we saw her which means she could still be alive!"  
>"Natasha's dying Clint!" Bruce shouted from the door.<br>I swivelled round and my heart slowed. My head was spinning.  
>"What do you mean Bruce?" Thor asked his voice slow, "Lady Natasha can't be dying!"<br>"When Loki took Clint he injected Natasha with something that's killing her from the inside out and shes hardly got much time now."  
>"We have to find her!" I shouted and I heard Thor standing up behind me.<br>"I agree with Agent Barton we have to find her. Let's go find Steve and go," Tony said and I sent a quick smile at him.  
>"Lady Natasha's part of our team and I need to find her so I can apologise. I made a mistake and need to make up for it," Thor said and I looked at him but didn't question it.<br>"Fine but we need to find out where she is first," Bruce said.  
>"Loki's at the collectors place," Fury said walking in.<br>"You want us to go?" I asked surprised.  
>"Yes Natasha is one of us and Clint's right one of us has to find her but if Loki's got her we could get him at the same time," he explained and we nodded.<br>"We will find Lady Natasha, Sir Fury," Thor said and we ran out the room towards the hospital.  
>We ran in and saw Steve sat down on a bed next to Veta.<br>"Steve come on were going to find Natasha," I said and he jumped out the bed.  
>"Don't go Steve and Cwint," Veta cried out running into my arms.<br>"We will be home soon Veta we just have to find a person who's going to love you when she gets back," I said and she giggled.  
>"Is it the person that the meanie person took?" she asked and I nodded slowly.<br>"I liked her," Veta whispered.  
>Steve pulled a nurse to the side, "I'll be back soon but when she gets out tell Maria Hill to look after her until I get back I've told her about it already."<br>I went and put Veta back in the bed.  
>"Be careful Cwint," she whispered and I nodded.<br>"I will be baby girl," I said before pulling away.  
>"Come on," Steve said running out the door.<br>We followed going towards the landing station all our thoughts about if Natasha was still living...

**So are this is the next chapter and I wanted to make Thor sorry for what he had said to Natasha. So I was a little late with this one as I've been busy but I hope you enjoyed :) Please R&R ~CloveTonksHatter**


	5. Falling Apart

**I don't own the characters I only own the plot**

Natasha's POV

My body was numb and cold. I could feel the ice filling my body slowly leading up killing me slowly. The glass cage surrounding me was only thin enough for me to stand so I couldn't move at all.

My legs were giving way and I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness. Pain was escalating throughout my whole body and I knew there was a pile of blood at my feet from cuts around my body. I had no idea where I was they had brought me here unconscious and I had woke up in the tube. No one had seen me in days and I was starting to get thinner by the day. My body had nothing on apart from a small top that revealed my stomach and the shortest pair of shorts I had ever wore. Darkness enveloped me and I was slowly starting to lose hope with everything.

My hope was gone in anyone rescuing me and ever seeing Clint again. Or being able to see any of the Avengers for that matter. Even the little girl from the battle sight would bring the slightest of hope to me. But hope had been replaced by fear for not just my life but everyone elses as well.

What was scaring me as well was that my cuts werent healing. It's like the tests they had done on me when I was younger had all suddenly stopped working. Suddenly I saw a flicker out of the corner of my eye and the lights came on. I was in an empty room right in the center. However there was six other empty glass cases surrounding me. In the right corner stood the collector grinning at me.

"So little Natalia decides to wake from her little sleep. Are you hungry Natasha?" he asked and I scowled at him, "No? Okay then I'll leave."

He turned to walk out the door and I heard my stomach cry out at me.

"Wait!" I called weakly.

"Yes Widow?" he asked turning round smiling.

"Can I have food," I said almost crying it out.

"I would like a please," he said and I scowled at him, "I guess you don't want any food then."

He turned to leave once again and I almost let him leave.

"Please can I have food?" i begged and he laughed loudly.

"So this is the great Natalia begging to me. Imagine what the world would say. Imagine what the Avengers would say especially Clint," he said and I almost sobbed.

"Food please," I said and he laughed.

Pressing a button on the wall the glass on one side of the wall disappeared and I fell hard to the floor. Crying out in pain I felt something dripping on me from inside the case. Turning a little I saw blood dripping from the case. Someone dragged me to my feet and then over to a table raising from the center of the room. They added a blind fold to my face and strapped my stomach wrists, ankles and neck.

"Why am I still here? What are you going to do with me?" I asked my voice shaking.

Suddenly a gag was shoved into my mouth and I cried out as my dry lips cracked.

"Were going to kill you. But not until the world is watching. Everyone's going to see the famous Black Widow crumble to the ground and fall. Then we will kill Clint after he's watched you bleed and fall," he growled and I felt my heart thudding, after we have fed you its your punishment for asking for food."

I nodded tears swelling in my eyes underneath the blind fold. He removed the gag from my mouth and I gasped in air. Suddenly someone put a glass to my lips and tipped it so a thick drink fell into my mouth. Gaging I started to drink it but it was too much. Choking I started to cough but he carried on tipping it into my mouth. As it left my lips I cried out as something sharp ripped its way through my arm.

Liquid entered my body and I cried out a little. Suddenly I felt something sharp resting on my stomach then it started to rip through it ripping the skin. I could feel the trail of blood falling down my stomach as he made several cuts across my stomach.

"I hate you!" I screamed in pain.

His fist connected with my jaw and a scream ripped its way up my throat.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"You're from the Black Widow project. So many people went there and never came out alive. My child was taken but my wife refused to let her go so they killed her. They took my child but she didn't make it out alive. You did. Now you are going to die just like my child and wife. Loki just want's revenge on the Avengers. The ice giants just want to take over. I'm not allowed to kill you yet little miss perfect but I am allowed to have my fun with you so I suggest that you be nice. But you've not been the nicest person have you Natalia? That's why you hurt yourself! That's why several times you have tried to kill yourself! But your right! It would be better if you were dead or in fact never existed! So many people would not have lost their lives because of you! We're doing the world a favour by killing you!" He screamed and I seamed to shrink back.

_"I want to know what you've done to Agent Barton," I said almost growling it._

_"I'd say I've expanded his mind," Loki said smiling slightly._

_"And once you've won, once you're king of the mountain, what happens to his mind?"_

_"Is this love, Agent Romanoff?" Loki laughed._

_"Love is for children. I owe him a debt," I lied. I had loved but love had now left me forever._

_"Tell me."_

_"Before I worked for SHIELD, I ah - well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set. I didn't care whom I used it for, or on. I got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me. He made a different call," I told him turning around to face the door._

_"And what will you do if I vow to spare him?" He asked me._

_"Not let you out," I told him smiling slightly myself._

_"I know, but I like this. Your world in the balance, and you bargain for one man," he laughed loudly._

_"Regimes fall every day. I tend not to weep over that, I'm Russian. Or I was," I told him regretting speaking about my past._

_"And what are you now?"_

_"It's really not that complicated. I've got red in my ledger, and I'd like to wipe it out," it was so complicated._

_My life was a series of lies pulled together and my ledger was dripping._

_"Can you? Can you wipe out that much red? Drakoff's daughter, Sao Paulo, the hospital fire. Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping, it's gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? This is the basis of sentimentality. This is a child's prayer, pathetic. You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are part of you and they will never go away. I won't touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you, slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. And then hell split his skull," he shouted at me and I turned away quickly so he didn't see the tear falling down my face._

_"This is my bargain, you mewling quim!" He shouted and I choked back a sob._

_"You're a monster," I whispered trying not to let him hear the saddness in my voice._

"Kill me," I whispered tears streaming down past the blind fold.

They were going to kill me any way and I knew how. Just as Loki promised he was going to kill me in the most painful way he could with everything I feared.

"What was that Natalia?" He almost laughed.

"Kill me!" I almost screamed as pain shot up my body again.

"No. You will die the most painful way possible. In two days that ice will have killed you but the night before we're going to do it ourself. You have one day Natalia then we kill you," he laughed gleefully.

The straps removed themselves from around my wrists and I felt myself getting dragged across the room until my back hit the glass of my familiar hell that I had now got used to. My blindfold was removed just before the glass slid over trapping me once more.

Slowly I slipped into my sweet heaven of unconsciousness hoping never to wake...

Tony's POV

Rubbing my eyes I groaned as I checked the time. We had been traveling for twelve hours. Steve was asleep in the back of the ship while Clint was eating in his little room. It made a change from him pacing the length of the ship.

Bruce sat next to me furiously typing on his computer his glasses halfway down his nose. He was angry at himself for not stopping Natasha I could tell but there was nothing no one could do to change Natasha's mind once she wanted something. Peper was asleep in the co pilots seat curled up. She had insisted on coming with us so she could help and even Fury couldn't argue with her.

Thor however was in Asgard looking for any sign of his brother. None of us could understand why he only wanted Natasha and why he hadn't pulled any huge stunt yet. Suddenly beeping filled the ship and Peper jolted awake.

"The hell is that?" She shouted and I smiled.

"We have a trace for Natasha we can find her," I shouted loudly and Clint sprinted in.

"You've found her?" He asked his voice uneven.

"Yeah she's at an abandoned factory in," I said before sighing, "Russia."

"But that means," Clint started and all I could do was nod.

Peper watched with wide eyes watching us both before asking, "why is that a bad thing?"

"The Black Widow was a program where they trained up hundreds of little girls until they found the perfect assassin who would be called the Black Widow. Natasha was young when she was entered but none of us know what happened in there apart from she got the name black widow. However she ran away from her old life and her master. Several times over the last few years he has attacked shield agents and Natasha herself a few times but no one has heard about him in the last two years. If Natasha's in Russia that means her old masters going to have a part in this somehow. He's one man you wouldn't want to meet on holiday," I said before grabbing my water and downing it.

"Natasha has had a bad life and had the worst childhood. We do know that Natasha's brain kept being wiped of some memory's that they didn't want her to have. The only people who can get them back is them but she would experience all the pain that she had forgotten. Because her brain was wiped she has had no childhood, no idea when her birthday is and only a few memory's left of her family. However if the memory's are given back to Natasha it's most likely she would go into a form of shock from brain overload. If the people from the black widow project manage to find her they could give her memory back but that could be fatal to her," Bruce said looking up from his computer.

I heard Peper gasp and I saw tears in her eyes. Her and Natasha were close I knew that much.

"This wouldn't if happened if you would have been there for Natasha more. She would have watched for Loki's ship if you had taken a little more notice of her! Brought her out with you a few times that's all it would have taken to make her feel wanted!" Peper screamed before running out.

Clint looked shocked and I stood there like my feet were stuck. Suddenly I realised I should go after her so I stood up to follow her.

"Bruce drive the ship we should be there in about twenty minutes," I said before running the way Peper did.

"Peper!" I shouted before I heard sobbing through a door to my left.

Opening it I saw it was a small cleaning cupboard. Pepper was sat on the floor sobbing into her knees.

"Peper," I said sitting next to her, "Peper I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I love Tasha and I am going to do anything to get her back. None of us meant any harm to her."

She turned and started sobbing into my shoulder and I rubbed her back soothingly.

"I just can't believe she's gone. She was so strong and now none of us know where she is and she's dying Tony. What if we don't get to her in time Tony. If she's dead before we get there. I would never forgive myself," she sobbed.

"I wouldn't either Peper. We will find her I promise," I said.

We sat there in silence waiting for the ship to land. Peper's sobs quieted down until she was breathing heavily. The door opened slowly and Bruce's face appeared.

"Were there but something's not right," Bruce said and my eyebrows furrowed.

"Why?" Peper asked groggy.

"The factory seams abandoned and there's no sign of human life," Bruce said.

"What do you mean that," I started.

"Natasha's not here," Peper whispered.

**Okay so here's the fifth chapter sorry its taken me a week. I think I'm going to start posting chapters for my stories on a Saturday. Will some one please read my Hunger Games story its them in high school with a glee club. Please R&R my story reviews that you guys give me make me smile so much!**

**~CloveTonksHatter**


	6. Loki's Plan

**Disclaimer I don't own the Avengers only the plot.**

Steve's POV

We entered the building our weapons raised ready for any trick. The inside of the factory was empty and cold with nothing but a small silver box at the far end of the room. Bruce and Peper had waited in the hovercraft just in case. As we got closer to the box it suddenly spread a large image into the air like a TV. Loki's face appeared on it and I heard Thor muttering angrily behind me.

"You are the most stupidest people I have ever met. You really thought I would leave Natasha's tracker in her arm. I cut a large part of it out that held the tracker," he said laughing.

Clint scowled at him and Loki just carried on laughing.

"I've took you to the opposite side of the world when you needed to be in Paris. After all it is the city of love," he said raising an eyebrow.

"You like her don't you? You like her like her," Tony said stepping forward.

Loki's face became panicked for a moment before settling back to its cold hard face.

"How could I like a bitch like her? She is nothing but a mere mortal who will die by my hand tonight!" He shouted and Clint stepped forward, "maybe you would like to see your precious Natalia?"

Suddenly we were faced with an image of Natasha strapped to the very point of the Eiffle Tower. Blood was running down her whole body from multiple bruises on her.

"Natasha!" Clint shouted and Loki laughed.

"Clint?" She whispered.

"I'm coming Natasha," he shouted before running out the door.

"You won't have time to save her and even if you do she will die anyway!" Clint threw open the doors and we rushed out after him.

We all ran on to the ship and Peper started it up.

"Natasha's in Paris go now!" Tony shouted as the ship raised into the air.

I was thrown backwards as the ship jolted forward. Tony grabbed the controls off Peper and we soared into the sky zooming towards Paris. Tony drove the craft as fast as possible but I knew we were going too slow.

"Can you speed up please?" I shouted at him and I saw him send a big glare back at me.

"Do you think if I could go any faster I wouldn't?" he shouted and I frowned, "It's five minutes until we get to Paris. We know he's on the top of the Eiffle Tower along with Natasha. If we find him we find her. I have no idea what sick thing he's planning."

"I know what he's going to do," Hawkeye whispered from behind us all.

We all turned to look at him and was shocked to see a tear falling down his cheek.

"She's terrified of two things in life. Fire and height. He's going to burn her. Then my guess is he's going to drop her. Off the Eiffel Tower. He's going to kill her. In two of the ways she most fears."

We were all silent staring into different directions thinking. Why was Natasha scared of these things? Natasha wasn't scared of anything not even being killed. So why this of all things?

"Why?" I asked quietly.

"I'm not going to tell you," he said bluntly still looking at his hands. I nodded slowly.

Clint and Natasha had a lot of secrets between them both more than all the rest of the Avengers put together.

"We're here," Tony said before pulling to a stop mid air.

"Grab a parachute and let's go," Clint said grabbing one before jumping out.

Quickly I followed him with a parachute and I heard the others jumping behind me. Tony flew past me Peper in his arms and I heard Thor behind me. As we went past the top of the Eiffel Tower I saw a flash of bronze hair. As we landed I removed myself from the parachute and stepped out to look up the Eiffel Tower. Natasha's wild eyes looked back as a tear ran down her face. This wasn't the Natasha we all knew. This was just a shell of the girl. Clint looked up his eyes wide at his best friend.

"Natasha!" He screamed.

Loki's head flicked towards the group and his smile grew bigger. Suddenly he took out a small silver thing from his pocket and flung it at Natasha. She screamed at it hit her and her leather jacket set on fire. Loki flew over to where Natasha was being held and smiled at us.

"Thanks for being a great audience," he said before I heard people scream behind me.

Turning quickly I found people running away as ghostly blue giants attacked them. They were ugly and mauled creatures. Suddenly I heard Clint scream Natasha and I turned once again just to see Natasha falling. Her coat was still burning and I could see it was burning through to her small top. She only had shorts on and I could see that she only had the leather jacket from Loki who had given it her o burn her in. She was falling fast to the ground and I knew no one was going to be able to stop her without breaking at least one of her bones.

"Thor!" I shouted and he turned towards Natasha stopping his fight against one of the ice giants with one swing of his hammer.

"I've got her go help Tony!" He shouted loudly.

After one more second of watching her I turned and joined the fight.

Clint's POV

I watched helplessly as Natasha fell, her mouth in an O shape. The jacket burned brightly against her pale skin and I could see her body turning red. Suddenly someone flew underneath her but even from here I saw her legs arch in a funny angle. Blonde hair. Thor was trying to rip the jacket of her shoulders but it wasn't removing itself from her.

"Thor bring her to me!" I shouted and he nodded. Quickly he darted down and placed her gently on the floor next to me. Kneeling next to her I gently removed the jacket from her. Burns lined her arms but they wasn't the worst. The inside of her arms were covered with deep cuts. There was one on her neck and on her stomach was the engraving of traitor into her fair skin. Her veins were turning icy blue and she was almost dead from it. Scratches and bruises covered her head to toe. The thing that was killing her was the ice Loki had put inside her. Odin was the only one who might stand a chance at removing it from her.

I swept her hair out her face and leaned down to kiss her forehead. It was burning up but cold at the same time. He breathing was raspy and I knew she had lost a lot of blood and the ice was killing her. But I can't let her go. I just want to hold he make sure she is safe from everything and anyone who may try to hurt her. Including Loki. Screams echoed from behind me and I knew I was going to have to join the fight.

"Thor!" I shouted and in seconds he was by my side.

"Yes Mr Clint," he said.

"Natasha needs this ice removing. Your father is the only one who can actually help her."

"I owe this to her. I will take her now," Thor said carefully loading her into his arms and I tightened my arms a little before he took her.

"Be careful," I said and he nodded before raising his hand with his hammer in it.

I watched as the went then notched an arrow in my bow. Loki was going to pay...

**So Natasha actually fears something. In the next chapter it will be the battle and Natasha wont appear until the ninth chapter. This is quite a short chapter so I promise the next one will be longer. So please R&R it makes me smile so much. Thank you!  
>CloveHermioneHatter x<strong>


End file.
